


Testing Telepathy

by AnimeAntagonist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Superpowers, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAntagonist/pseuds/AnimeAntagonist
Summary: I have no clue what I’m writing but stick around if you want.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

When you got drafted into the Avengers this is not what you’d imagined. You, a telepath with little to no fighting skills were approached and recruited into the team. It had been hell. Early morning runs and having to train in the gym with the team, you were by no means a morning person and not use to regular gym visits. 

With you powers well known by everyone they exhibited slight discomfort. Needing a constant reminder that you could control yourself and not listen. Tony of course used it as a party trick, in get togethers he would select someone and ask you what they were thinking. Sometimes you entertained him other times you revealed to the group what he thought the stranger was thinking. 

After a year of this routine you felt like part of the family. Walking into the kitchen you saw Sam and Bucky rotating round each other making breakfast. The occasional binge to annoy each other but so far this morning no fires. “Morning you two, what’s on the menu today?”

Not looking up from his pan Sam responded. “Bacon eggs and pancakes of course!”

You smirk “you always know how to treat a girl.” The pair huff at you but serve you a plate. Munching away the elevator door opens and Steve strolls in eyes hard. 

“Breakfast then we’re off on a mission, all of us” 

You pumped your fist in the air. This wasn’t your first mission, not by far, but you had been working on new fighting techniques that you were excited to test out. Seeing you first pump Steve demeanour softened a little. “It’s only a recon mission so it’s not that exciting.”

You shrug it off “not that exciting until we find something.” 

Finishing up your plate you wave goodbye and back off to the elevator. Retreating to your room you pull out your uniform and mission pack. Getting changed and checking over the room once. Messy sure, but it was your organised chaos and it could wait till after this mission to get cleaned. Nodding that you had everything you needed you left to find the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve said recon he meant it. You were all inside a hotel room Tony’s portable computer and camera set up in front of you looking over live videos. 

The target in question Loki, Thor’s adopted brother. Supposedly he had been turning up throughout the world looking for ancient artefacts. Tonight in the hotel below there is an auction of such articles. 

Tony burst through the door dress bags on each arm and in each hand, dropping them one by one into our laps. “Here are your outfits for the event, it starts in 5 hours we are all going to be a the pre-party in 4. Is that enough time for you all?”

Jumping to your feet you begin running. “Dibs the shower first!” 

~ 

After you all we’re ready you separately made your way to the hall, mingling amongst the attendees. Using your powers you were observing their thoughts scouring for one centred on a specific mischievous god. 

You were standing in the corner your eyes drifting over everyone, still listening. Sipping a sparkling drink burst with berry flavouring. In your ear you hear Sam speak through the com. “Anyone got eyes on the boogey?” Shaking your head you sigh “Nothing yet. Not even minions. Are we sure about this?” 

You hear a hum of dismissal and continue you search. It’s no long before everyone is summoned into auction room. 

“Wilson your with me heading to inventory. Barnes, Stark and (L/N) head in with the other guests. Stay vigilante” Steve called. You all begin to head into position. As you walk through the door your each handed an itinerary of auction products. Once in you seat you skim over the list. Greek Vase 600 BC. Sword 200 BC. Golden pocket watch engraved 1700s. 

You could not perceive what Loki could be after here. Unless there was something the text wouldn’t tell you. You flick through more of the hand out and discover some photographs. Looking through them until you get to the pocket watch. It wasn’t just engraved, the indents were runes. “Golden watch page 53” you mumble into your com. Glancing towards Barnes you see him slowly flick through the pages and nods once when he finds it. 

You begin looking over crowd, listening for thoughts about the watch. Stopping when you encounter a buzzing, someone’s thoughts you couldn’t read. “He’s here” you quickly whisper trying to track down the buzzing. To your right in the back row you notice him, a facade over his appearance. “Blonde, brown trench coat, back row.” 

As if heading you from across the room his head turns in your direction. The buzzing in your mind stop. Crashing my party a little early. Till next time little one. 

And before your eyes he dissolved. 

“Shit he’s gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We fucking lost him. He was right there and we lost him! And it was my fault. He felt my powers and vanished right before my eyes!” You were livid. Pacing back and forth looking for things to throw or punch. Everything you picked up was taken away from you by either Steve or Tony, both of which had to dodge the punch that follows. Not that it would hurt Steve anyway. 

“Doll we don’t blame you. If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t of even known he was there.” Pinching his nose Bucky continues “it was also a recon mission. Gather intel not bring Loki in. What did we find out?” 

All of you sat down in your respective seats and begin sharing data. “He can change or cloak his appearance. Oh and if I try to read his mind he sounds like a bee” 

“A fucking bee?” Tony gapes 

“Yeah a massive buzzing in my head. Sounds like bees. Trying to relate it to what you can experience.” You respond sarcastically. 

Clearing his throat Steve begins, “So he can magically protect his mind and hide his appearance. Sam and I covered inventory we can go back tonight see if anything is missing.” 

You pull out the booklet you slipped into your purse earlier. Grabbing a pen off the table you begin to mark potential items Loki could be after. Handing it to Steve you respond “Look for these items first. I have a feeling about the pocket watch though.” 

Smiling he nods and sets it on the table next to him. “Anyone else?”

Stark stood up approaching his computer. Scanning over the multiple screens. “On the coms what was it you said? Blonde, brown coat?” You nod at him “Jarvis, anyone matching that description in the feeds” 

“Not after the auction no.” The robotic voice answers. 

“We’ll check inventory tonight. Figure out the rest in the morning. Bucky with me everyone else rest up.” Steve and Bucky get up and head out the door. 

After saying your good nights you retire to your room. Stripping yourself of the blue dress and changing into some pyjamas from your bag you got changed. After removing your make up you were ready for bed. You slumped into the expensive hotel bedding snuggling beneath the covers and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You were chasing someone. Taking the twists and turns of the corridor as they come; walls of wood and books surrounding you. 

They were elusive, your eyes catch the flow of hair as it rounds the next corner. Never able to catch up, running towards a mysterious stranger. The details of the corridor repeating as if in a never ending, always repeating labyrinth. The same pattern of book and same flick of hair. 

Until you the one last corner into a grand room. A high ceiling accommodating two floors, book shelves stretch the wall length. On a second floor balcony you see him. Loki. 

“About time you got here darling.” He teases “please make yourself comfortable.”

Ascending up the stairs you make your to Loki. “This is a dream.” You guess. 

Chuckling he replies. “Very observant darling, we have a lot to discuss.” 

“Come to the tower and we can talk in person.” 

Sighing he continues. “We both know that won’t work for me. Your team is hunting me down and you clever girl noticed me with that little power of yours.” Tapping his head twice. “I’ve not met many mortals with the gift of telepathy. You have me intrigued.”

Your face screws up cringing. “Intrigued? You merely want to talk about my powers? What about what I want?” 

“Tell me what you want.” Loki implores. 

“Truth for truth. You answer my questions and I answer yours.”

Offering his hand he confirms “it’s a deal darling.”

~

With one hand he gestures for you to start. 

“What is you plan with these artefacts?” You enquire. 

Sighing he answers. “Straight to the point aren’t you, no time for personal questions.” He smirks. “They are relics, some of which were mine on previous trips to Midgard. Others are magical items I would rather not fall into the wrong hands.”

You snort. “And your the right hands?”

“If not I then who?” 

Shaking your head you then notion for Loki’s turn. 

“Is it just telepathy you exhibit?”

“Yeah I can read minds, I sense emotions if they’re strong enough though” you confirm. 

He smile beaming at you. “I could teach you more. If you have the potential. But that will have to wait, you’re about to wake up.”

You feel yourself getting lighter and shout “are you planning something bad please tell me!” 

He shakes his head. No. 

With that you pull away from your dream and wake up to sun shining through the hotel window. Time to talk to the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Convening in Steve and Bucky’s twin room there are updates regarding last night’s mission. “The inventory check, that stopwatch you highlighted was sold to one Mr. Ikol. Collected straight after auction closure.”

You snicker. “Well we definitely know it was him.” Remembering your dream you somber up. “Guys I have something you need to know...” clearing your throat you continue. “Loki visited my dreams last night. As in dream walking like actually talking to me in my head.” 

Their eyes expand with shock. Bucky speaks first “H-how does that work then?” 

“Well he has magic and I sleep and poof he’s their talking to me through my dreams.”

Mission-focused as always Steve inquires “did you learn anything valuable?” 

“Of course I did. He’s specifically targeting magical artefacts he can sense. Thus we know he can sense me with my powers. He also mentioned that I potentially have more powers then I currently exhibit. His motive he claims is that magical items are better of in his possession then that of ‘inexperienced Midgardians’”

Steve hums. “That is a lot of intel when sleeping in the job.” He cracks a smile. “Where do we go from here then?”

Sam jumps into the conversation “Strange! Dr Strange, he must know ways to track down magic items.” 

Steve nods with agreement. Looking towards Tony “you know how to contact him still?”

~

A week later, Stephen Strange made a visit to the avengers tower relaying potential locations Loki might pop up. 

Due to Loki’s ability to sense magic you have to remain at the tower while everyone else works in teams of two or three to cover all the locations. The day they left you spent napping and lounging on the sofa hoping to catch up on missed sleep. There had been no more visits to your dreams, it had just been busy collaborating with Strange. 

The second day cleaning was your priority. Your living space and the shared kitchen (that was messy from yesterday’s cooking session) was pristine and spotless. Working out in the gym was lonely and limited to jogging. 

That night was spent wondering when this mission would be over and what you could do to make time pass faster. 

Laying down in bed the crinkle of paper surprises you. A note. 

Good evening darling,  
It appears those oafs have left you all alone. Would you like some company in tonight’s dream? Leave the note under you pillow if yes.  
~L

You consider it. By having him in your dreams you could gather intel... but him visiting you in this manner, it is unprofessional too personal even. It better then being alone though. With that your decision is made, sliding the note under the pillow you prepare for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When you enter the spelled dream world you eyes scan the room your in. A lounge with a fireplace and bookshelves. It’s warm and welcoming. You take a seat on the grey fabric sofa waiting for Loki’s grand entrance. 

Instantly he appears beside you. Jumping slightly he chuckles at you. 

“You friends have left you rather lonesome in that tower while they search for me.” 

Nodding you admit “yeah boring and alone. If you’d only end my suffering by handing yourself in.” You fall back into the chair hand to you head and sigh dramatically. “If only. But we both know you won’t. So what will you tell me.”

“I will tell you my plan is almost complete. It’s just missing a few crucial parts.”

“Are we still playing the truth game?”

Nodding “yes little one, speaking of truth, will you tell me. Do you want to learn more about your powers?”

“Of course I do!” you exclaim. 

He stands up walking the length of floor in front of you. Elegantly he lowers himself to the floor. Motions for you to join him. You do. 

He extends he hand to you. “I will make a ball if magic in my palms. By touching it I can learn the extent of your abilities and help you to develop them.”

Being cautious you enquire. “How will I know you won’t use this against me?”

“The truth? In the end we will be one the same side” Loki replies. 

“Well... let’s get this over with then Mr Ikol.” Hesitantly placing your hands atop the ball of green. The ball electrifies, sizzling into a soft yellow. 

“Fascinating. Your telepathy and empathy, extends into more mental capabilities. With enough training you could lift objects, perhaps even make yourself float.” 

“I can fly!” You exclaim. 

Shaking his head “you will be able to float-“ 

“I’m gonna call it flying. Just FYI. So how do I develop these new abilities.” 

Clearing his throat he pulls his hands away from yours reaching inside his coat to pull out a red book. He places it in your lap. “This little capsule of knowledge shall teach you plenty while I cannot reach you. Use this time alone to develop yourself. Show the team your skills when they return.” 

“Can I ask you question that your not gonna wanna answer?” He nods once. 

“Why help me?” He let’s out a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you would enquire about my whereabouts. But I can answer this question. Magic is a sacred gift on Asgard, here in Midgard people we’re excited I’d thought to possess it. Currently here people with powers are admired and I would feel honoured if a magic user like myself were admired for their good deeds.”

Smiling lightly you grab his hand. “Thanks for agreeing to help me. Though my gift was not always favoured being able to learn more excited me. But you know I have to ask where you are. They think your dangerous, planning another take over, come here and reassure them.” 

He stops all eye contact, instead facing the fire. “I suppose it’s time to tell you why I’m on Midgard. The whole story.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You’ve heard of what happened a few years back?” You nod for him to continue. “In New York... I wasn’t exactly myself. Like I took control of others I was under the influence of someone else. Something else. There are these stones embodied with magic, the most powerful magic I’ve encountered. The person who controlled me, used one of these stones and is on his way to collect all of them. Once I broke free from his control I decided to either find these stones myself or alternatively find other magic artefacts to fight against them.” Loki ends solemnly. 

“He’s on his way. On his way to Earth.” You stipulate. 

“Yes he is. The attack was meant to enable me to find another stone hidden here. When I failed I became his enemy. He will be on his way to finish the job.”

“Why not come to the tower? Tell the team the truth get their help? They know about the magic in the sceptre, they made Vision from it.” You suggest softly. 

He whispers in response. “They wouldn’t believe me. No one ever believes the god of lies.” 

Grabbing his hands you thumbs stroke him, with eyes glued to each other you assure. “I believe you. I can feel you’ve fear, your desperation to help. You’ve changed since the attack, you’re free of his control but not free from your guilt. Tomorrow come to the tower, explain everything to the team I’ll back you up tell them I can tell you’re telling the truth. Thor will agree, he’ll support you too. With us we’ll make the whole team see it. They’ll help we can take down the real bad guy instead of chasing you when you’re trying to do good.”

He smiles. A true smile, happy for support from someone whose practically a stranger. Someone who could have been hurt from his previous actions, cares enough to help him right his wrongs. 

“Thank you.” Arms engulf you pulling you to a solid chest, your chin on his shoulder. He emits a scent of soap and lavender. 

You press you lips to his cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll be here for you.” Relief floods your synapses as well as a hint of nervousness. “So I’ll see you in person tomorrow? Without the disguise this time. I’ll give the team a bit of warning so you don’t get killed the minute you turn up.” You chuckle. 

“Yes little one I’ll be there.” Still in each other’s embrace the dream fades away and you snap awake in your room. 

“Jarvis?”

“Yes miss”

“Tell the team that Loki will be here tomorrow to explain everything that they need to get their asses back here.”


End file.
